Untitled
by Bitty
Summary: Sakura is currently seeing Yish Somu. He's cute, smart, funny, sweet, etc. But...he also has his secrets. He's not what or whom he seems. There's something odd about him.....and why does Sakura seem to be getting bruises? Read and find out folks! *Couples


Summary: Sakura is currently seeing Yish Somu. He's cute, smart, funny, sweet, etc. But...he also has his secrets. He's not what or whom he seems. There's something odd about him.....and why does Sakura seem to be getting bruises? Read and find out folks! *Couples are reviewers choice* R+R!  
  
AN: This is another attempt at a story. _ heh...I try to hard. but anywho..I don't really have much to say accept that the characters are in HS. There will be a few new charries (that are copyrighted to me) and so on. B-bye now!  
  
Characters: Sakura......................17  
  
Syaoran....................16  
  
Tomoyo....................16  
  
Eriol..........................17  
  
Yish..........................17  
  
Others.......................16 or 17  
  
Key: "Talking." 'Thinking' flashback/writing *RP part* (I.E. *sigh* )  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Sakura was lying in her bed thinking about her life. She smiled remembering that Yish, her boyfriend, promised to come over.She somehwat dreaded his coming, but didn't mind to much. As long as she didn't do anything to fire up his temper, she'd be fine! 'I'm glad it's Saturday.....Touya and Dad are out of town on an expedition, so I have the house to myself!' she thought. She got off her bed and looked around. "I need a nice outfit...." she said to herslef. "Maybe Tomoyo can help..." She thought for a moment and decided not to call Tomoyo. 'I need to learn to make my OWN outfits....' She opened up her closet looking at all the clothes. Most of them were Tomoyo's creations....while a few were some bought from the mall....and were also from Tomoyo. She sweatdropped thinking about how she had never really picked out her clothes. "Well..." she asid thoughtfully. "Hmmmm..." She picked out tight blue jean bellbottoms that had the patches all over it and a white tank top with a baby blue overshirt. She pulled out her Birkenstocks and slipped them on. She decided to leave her now mid-back length hair down. It had those baby curls at the bottom. She brushed it out and decided whether or not to apply make-up. "I think I will..." She put on face lotion before applying base. She put on light blue with a mix of white eyeshadow and silver eyeliner. "Black...." she put on black mascara and applied Ice Princess Pink lipstick. "Nice....a Tomoyo creation!" She laughed a little at her own remark and walked downstairs. "Now...Should I go to his house....go walking..or just wait and see if he comes over?" She glanced over a picture that lay on her bedside table. It was of her and Yish at the fair a few months ago. Yish had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was well-built; fairly tall, too. She herself was about 5'1. He was somewhere between 5'7 and 5'9. Decent size, should you ask her. Sakura could still remember that day veeeeerrry clearly....it was also the day her and Syaoran got into a fight.....  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Sakura sat in the park waiting for everyone to arrive. 'I wonder what's taking them so long....' She spotted Tomoyo walking with Eriol and Syaoran behind them. 'There they are....heh...for once I'm not the one late.' Sakura had changed over the past few years. She matured....not only mentally, but physically, too. She had a body all girls would die for and the perfect looks. Mid-back length hair with baby curls at the bottom, beautiful emerald eyes, great skin complextion, and curves in all the right places. She was the school's 'Most Wanted Girl'. Sakura jumped up smiling and waving at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" She watched as Tomoyo's eyes lit up with stars. She laughed a little and grabbed her sweater and purse. She noticed Tomoyo had a video-camera....like always. 'Some things will never change....' she thought to herself. "Sakura! You wore my outfit! It's SOOO KAWAIII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura sweatdropped and look at Eriol who had dotted eyes from trying to calm Tomoyo down. She giggled and turned to Syaoran, whom she had known for quite awhile now. Her and Syaoran were close. Best fo friends, though they both wanted more. (Even though Sakura wouldn't admit it to herself). "Hello Syaoran." She said calmly. "Hey Sakura...." he replied. "Is something the matter? You look a bit....depressed." she stated in a warried tone. "I'm fine." He turned and started walking towards the fair. Sakura was hurt. 'He's always told me what's wrong....so why not now...?' "Hey Tomoyo, Eriol...why don't you guys go ahead with Syaoran and I'll catch up later. I want to wait for Yish, okay?"  
  
"Mmkay Sakura. But don't do anything with him! I wanna get it ALLLL on tape!" Sakura laughed. "Alroght Tomoyo....I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him to the fair, catching up with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura looked around hoping Yish would show up soon. 'Come on Yish...wear are you?' Her cell then rang. She blinked and picked it up. "Hello, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Sakura! It's Tomoyo. Do you know what's wrong with Syaoran? He was fine earlier, then we got here and he was all depressed. I know he usu-" Tomoyo was cut off.  
  
"No....he never told me. I asked him but he said he was fine and just walked off."  
  
"Oh....well...maybe I can find out. o maybe he is just tired."  
  
"Maybe....Well, I'm gonna go ahead and head over there. Maybe the both of us can figure put what's wrong. Yish isn't here yet, so I am just going to call him and tell him to meet us tehre. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sounds good to me! I'll wait at the entrance. Eriol is talking to Syaoran now, so only I'll be there."  
  
"Alright. Thanks Tomoyo! See ya there!"  
  
"No problem! Bye!" They both hung up.  
  
Sakura dialed Yish's phone number and put the phone to her ear. 'Pick up your cell Yish.....'  
  
"Hello, Yish Somu."  
  
"Hey Yish. It's Sakura!" she said while walking towards the fair.  
  
"Oh hey baby. I'm sorry I'm not already there. I just left the store. I was buying a few things. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No no! Not at all! I was just calling to tell you that I am going to go ahead and go to the fair. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran are already thre waiting."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, then I'll nmeet you there, alright?"  
  
"Alright! Aishiteru Yish. ((AN: Is it 'ashiteru' or 'aishiteru'?))"  
  
"Love you, too. Bye!"  
  
Sakura hung up her phone and put it away. She looked up at the large "WELCOME TO THE TOKYO FAIR!" sign. "Sakura!" she hear someone yell. She turned arond and saw Tomoyo. "Oh hey! I was wondering where you were. Oh and Yish said that it's fine and he'll meet us here."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Any luck with Syaoran?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Hm...well...I'm gonna go talk to him. Will you wait here for Yish?"  
  
"Sure! Good luck with Syaoran."  
  
"Thanks." Sakura walked over to where she saw Eriol and Syaoran. They were arguing. "Eriol...."  
  
Eriol stopped yelling at Syaoran. "Oh.....okay." He looked at Sakura and Syaoran before walking over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh...Okay...." Eriol looked at the 2 before walking over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran....? What'a wrong with you...? I've never 1. Seen you so depressed or 2. Had you not tell me what was wrong. So please tell me...."  
  
"No." he said coldly.  
  
Sakura took a step back shocked by the coldness he had in his voice. "S-Syaoran..?"  
  
"Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it or anything else!"  
  
Sakura just stood there, hurt in her eyes. "Well..if that's what you want..."  
  
"Well it is what I want! And while we're going there, I also never wanna see you or anyone associated with you AGAIN!"  
  
Sakura gasped as tears filled her eyes. "SYAORAN LI! What is the matter with you?! Never in all thses years I have known you have a I EVER seen you act this way. I have not done anything to you! And neither have my friends or family!"  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "Does YISH ring a bell?"  
  
"H-He's never done anything!"  
  
Syaoran laughed bitterly. "That's a lie. He AND his family took everything from me. His family, first took my fanily. I thought I had nothing left. But then I realized I still had here. The place I call home. And that I still had you. I had YOU. Sakura Kinomoto. But no. I was naive. I never had you. Yish had you. He always did. You gave him you heart. And that was that. At first, I thought I could handle it. I did for awhile. I decided not to tell you anything. Decided not to tell you that his grandfather killed my grandfather. His father killed my father. Are you catching on yet?"  
  
Sakura stood there in shock. "N-No....you're lying! Why are you saying this?!"  
  
"Lying? Me? No. I'm not lying. It's you who is lying. You're lying to yourself. You think you love him. You think he loves you."  
  
"I do love him. ANd he does love me."  
  
Syaoran pulled her arm and lifted up the sleeve. "Oh and what do you called this?" There wasd a bruise. You could see where someone had gripped her arm tight..the fingers were visible. "The abuse of love? Or not even abuse?"  
  
"...." Sakura was silent.  
  
"Why do I bother...? Goodbye Sakura." Syaoran walked off, leaving Sakura standing there alone.  
  
As the day passed...she never told anyone the truth. And she hid her sadness. No one really knew that she was sad. That she was hurting inside. No one knew her well enough...except for Syaoran.  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~* Sakura sighed remembering that day. She still saw Syaoran at school...but he was no long 'Syaoran' to her. She was to call him 'Li'. It hurt her to call him that, so she just...never spoke to him unless it was needed. 'Why did you do that Syaoran...?' She wiped away a few tears before they ruined her make-up. *RING* 'Who would be calling now...?' She rushed over to the phone and answerwed it. "Hello, Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Ahh Sakura. Sweet baby. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Oh hello Yish! What did you want to ask?"  
  
"Well, do you think we could mybe....hook up tomorrow? You see, I have to work today for extra. Afterall.....our anniversy is coming up."  
  
Sakura was saddened by this. 'I got ready for nothing...' "Sure! That's fine! I understand how you need the money."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you understand. I'll try to call you later this afternoon, aight?"  
  
"Alright then. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Love you baby."  
  
"Love you....bye!" she quickly hung up and sighed. "Well..so much for that..."  
  
Sakura sat on her bed and started thinking about things. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. She blinked and walked downstairs. It rang again. "Just a minute, please!" She walked to teh door and opened it. Her eyes widen and everything blacked out.  
  
---End  
  
Okay. Crappy. Nanana..who cares? Not me. R+R plz! 7 reviews minimum for next chapter. Otay? Bye bye! 


End file.
